Tonight
by animelover212
Summary: Shounen-ai 1+2 Basically a heero-duo get-together. One-shot


Duo come home from his latest mission tired and worried. He really shouldn't worry he told himself, Heero is a soldier after all he can take care of himself. All the same he worried. Heero had went on a mission with Wufei and they had and they had both been told it was going to be challenging. Truthfully, Duo didn't even knew where Heero was right now. It wasn't that he hadn't been paying attention, it was just that none of them ever knew where they were going to be next. They always just crashed at the nearest safe house when they were finished.   
  
This particular night Duo really hoped Heero was in the same building as him because of two reasons. The first was because he knew he wouldn't stop worrying about Heero until he had word of him being alive and well. The second was that, after another close scrape with death today. Duo could die anyday. Both Heero and himself, were living day by day, never promised a new morning. He decided that since by some cruel joke he had been given this life he should at least live as much of it as he could like he wanted to, before it was taken away. Everyone is born with emotions, even Heero. In fact, lately, Heero had been talking a bit more around Duo and once Duo could of swore he saw Heero smile.  
  
With this in mind Duo went to look for Heero in the relatively small building. Luck was with him that night as he came upon Heero's room. A half-opened laptop emitted a faint glow which illuminated the young boy sitting on the floor tightly wrapping his ankle. Otherwise the room was still and quiet. Duo took a deep breath, he already had in mind what he was going to say. The problem was getting it out of his mouth.  
  
It was normally easy for Duo to talk, He could talk non-stop all day and he knew it. This was different he was about to confess his feelings to some-one who could very possibly reject him. Duo did a mental shrug, here goes nothing...  
  
"Did you get hurt Heero?" Asked Duo, he wanted to start the conversation on a safe, easy topic.  
"Hn."  
  
"Hee-chan," Duo whined, he didn't want him acting that way tonight. "Don't do that, I know you can talk, even if it is only to me." Cautiously Duo sat beside his friend, turning to smile at him in the semi-dark.  
  
"I'm fine." Heero pulled the cloth a bit tighter.  
  
"Right, says the guy how set his own leg, but I don't see any blood so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and trust you on this one, K!" Duo smiled widely again but he could feel himself getting more nervous by the minute.  
  
"Duo, what are you here for?" Heero asked his voice edged with annoyance.  
  
"Well I'm sleeping here tonight, so I guess technically it's cuz I live here!" Exclaimed Duo. Heero was now staring intensely at his ankle while putting clasps on the cloth. "Hn... You know what I mean," replied Heero not even looking up.  
  
"Um. Well, I was getting ready to tell you... yeah."  
  
"..."  
  
"Yeah, well I see you aren't feeling very talkative tonight, huh? Ok, right well that's ok, I'll do the talkin'."  
  
"Spit it out Duo." Heero could tell the boy was nervous about something but he was ready for Duo to finish up whatever he was going to say.  
"Um...well...this is hard." Duo mumbled. "OK...I sort of think that I should tell you that I... um, li-like you. A lot." Duo looked up from a thread on his shirt he had been staring at. Heero just sat there looking the same as usual betraying nothing but a little bit of shock. "Heero," Duo started, "before you kill me or anything, I'm just gonna leave you alone... forever I guess."  
  
Heero stood, eyes never leaving Duo.   
  
"Well then, I'll take that as goodbye. I'm going to go now," finished Duo. He stood up and walked towards the door forcing all his pain down inside, ignoring the threatening tears. Suddenly, Heero grabbed Duo's wrist and pushed him towards his own bed.  
  
"Right," said Duo looking down, closing his eyes, "this is your bed, it's nice. I just wanna go now, Ok? Just let me go." Duo pleaded. Heero let go of the wrist he was still holding and pushed Duo on to the bed with the boy facing the wall.  
  
"...Heero your not going to suffocate me or anything, right? I said I would just leave and I could probably help for peace or something if I didn't die..." Duo trailed off on what seemed like a pathetic plea for Life even to his own mind. He continued to stare at the blank white wall, while Heero pulled off his shirt. Finally Heero climbed in, wrapping his arms somewhat hesitantly around his comrade from the back.  
  
Heero put his mouth up to Duo's ear, "Please... don't take it as goodbye." Heero whispered, "I like you a lot too." Duo tensed and slowly relaxed as he turned over to look at Heero.   
  
"Really?" Duo asked, eyes watering a little still. Duo smiled as Heero nodded and almost a second later Heero felt warm lips on his. After the kiss broke, Heero smiled, "Now will you go to bed?" Heero asked, then quickly he kissed Duo back. Finally, he broke it and closed his eyes, leaving a very stunned Duo wrapped in his arms.  
  
-Owari  
Author Notes: Okay for any of you out there reading my other story don't worry I haven't forgot it. My other computer crashed and lost my files but don't worry I'm still working on it.   
  
Please review, it will make me very happy. You can even flame if you want as long as you tell me why your doing it and it's not purely because this contains shounen-ai, 'cuz then I'll just laugh. Anyways, as I said please review. 


End file.
